Systems for providing on-line transactions are known where a user may engage in transactions with multiple unrelated parties such as unrelated financial institutions. In order to access information relating to the transactions from the different unrelated parties the user may be required to access the transaction information from each financial institution individually. Alternatively, an aggregator may access the information from the different unrelated parties on behalf of the user to provide a single access point for the user; however, the aggregator is unrelated to the financial institutions that are the sources of the information such that access to the transactional information may be limited and/or the transaction information of the financial institutions that are the sources of information may be retained and accessed by the unrelated aggregator.